Pourquoi ça recommence ?
by Helduath
Summary: Cette histoire est la suite de : pourquoi n'ai je rien vu ? du point de vue de Newtiteuf. Plusieurs mois sont passés et il est guéri... ou presque. Unstiteuf [Unsterbliicher x Newtiteuf] Yaoi - Attention automutilation, lire le disclaimer


**Deux fois que je vous fais le coup je crois X) mais voila je vous avais dit qu'il n'aurait pas de suite, mais finalement, une fois encore, si. Je crois que je suis très attachée à cette petite série sur la mutilation… Donc voila, ceci est la suite de Pourquoi n'ai je rien vu qui est lui même la suite de Pourquoi es tu si aveugle. J'ai envie de vous dire que ce texte est le dernier de la série, mais bon se référer à la première phrase X)**

 **Disclaimer : Cette histoire est dure, elle traite d'un sujet tabou, l'automutilation et si c'est un quelque chose qui vous dérange, qui vous met mal à l'aise, fermez cette histoire tout de suite. Je n'ai pas pour but de porter un avis la dessus, très loin de la, mais je sais très bien que ça existe, et que ça correspond à un stade de dépression dont il est difficile de sortir. En ce qui concerne Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher, cette histoire est une pure fiction, rien a voir avec les personnes réelles.**

 **Je voudrais dédier cette suite à celle qui me fait sourire quand je déprime** **:)**

* * *

Cinq mois étaient passés depuis ce premier baiser qui avait marqué le début de notre relation, le début d'une nouvelle vie, à deux. Les premières semaines avaient été vraiment difficiles, mais très vite, le besoin de me couper s'était estompé et les plaies avaient commencé à guérir. J'avais regardé leur évolution, comme fasciné, poussé par une curiosité malsaine, du sang frais à un simple trait brunâtre où l'on distinguait à peine l'endroit où la lame s'était enfoncée.

Je détestais tellement ces marques, je les haïssais, je faisais tout pour les cacher, et à chaque question que me posaient les gens de mon entourage, je sentais la honte et le dégout m'envahir encore plus. Elles me rendaient pathétique, sale, pitoyable… Chaque remarque faisait remonter tout cela en moi… Mais Sébastien était là pour me soutenir et m'aider, pour me dire que tout irait bien, que j'étais beau, malgré tout ça. C'était difficile à croire, difficile à accepter, qu'on puisse aimer cet être que je détestais tant, vouloir le chérir, le trouver attirant, mais petit à petit j'avais accepté l'idée.

Le passé appartient au passé comme il me murmurait souvent lorsqu'il me prenait à contempler mes cicatrices, perdu dans mes pensées. Il avait vraiment été bon pour moi et les quelques jours chez lui s'étaient transformés en semaines puis finalement je n'étais jamais parti. J'étais ici chez moi, avec l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout, l'homme qui m'avait sauvé, l'homme qui avait su me faire avancer. Je n'avais pas déménagé à proprement parlé, non, mais mes affaires avaient, une par une, envahit les placards et les tiroirs, mon parfum s'était mélangé au sien sur nos draps et puis je n'étais juste plus rentré du tout.

Ici résidait le souvenir de nos premières étreintes, de nos premières amours, de tout ce qui avait construite ce nous. Tout allait bien quand j'y pensais, tout était parfait, nous étions bien ensemble, et pourtant…

Et pourtant cette idée tourbillonnait dans ma tête, s'insinuant partout, incessante et cruelle ritournelle qui me torturait. Je me sentais mal. Je n'avais aucune raison pour cela, mais l'envie de voir à nouveau ma peau pleurer des larmes écarlates m'obsédait. J'essayais vainement de comprendre d'où venait ce désir honteux et destructeur, je me faisais peur, mais rien…

Et je m'en détestais peu à peu de nouveau. Sébastien avait tout fait pour me guérir, et moi j'étais prêt à retomber, comme ça… Et cette haine naissante, ce dégout de moi-même me faisait songer encore un peu plus à ces coupures qui semblaient tout régler.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-je incapable d'être heureux ? De mener une vie normale, loin de ces phases autodestructrices ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas aller bien plus que quelques mois avant de m'empêtrer encore dans les filets de la dépression et du mal être ?

Fébrile, je me trainai jusqu'à la salle de bain, tremblant. Il travaillait, il ne m'entendrait pas. J'en avais besoin, juste une fois, juste une seule coupure, pour ressentir cette douleur si apaisante, pour me convaincre que je n'en avais plus besoin, que je n'allais pas sombrer. Une seule ne pouvait pas faire de mal, si ? Ce n'était pas vraiment recommencer…

Je me laissai tomber au sol, le cœur battant, un rasoir jetable serré de toutes mes forces au creux de ma main, Unster ayant opté pour ceux-ci pour éviter, sans doute, que je ne sois tenté en changeant les lames.

Je tapai plusieurs fois l'objet contre le carrelage glacé avant de finir de le casser avec des ciseaux à ongles. Les trois lamelles de métal coupant tombèrent dans un cliquetis, la première, celle du haut, complètement tordue et rendue inutilisable par ma maladresse à la récupérer. Ça avait toujours été le cas, j'étais toujours trop brusque et impatient pour le pas l'abimer. Je la jetai et pris la deuxième, la contemplant avec crainte avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Puis, je la laissai glisser très lentement le long de mon bras, sans appuyer, frissonnant avec appréhension. Étais-ce ça que je voulais ? Ce que je méritais ? Qu'allait dire Sébastien ? Allait-il être en colère ? Me quitter ? Comment aurait-il géré ce sentiment si étouffant d'inutilité ?

Le tremblement de mes doigts se faisait de plus en plus intense, et des larmes de détresse et de peur me montaient aux yeux. Je ne savais plus… C'était mal… Ce n'était plus comme avant… Je ne cherchais plus le soulagement… Juste… ces anciennes sensations…

Le bruit du métal contre le sol et de mes sanglots incontrôlables me ramena brutalement à la réalité. Non, je n'allais pas me couper à nouveau. J'étais guéri. Ces marques sur ma peau prouvaient que cette sensation resterait gravée en moi à jamais. Il n'y aurait pas de dernière fois, elle avait été cinq mois auparavant ma « dernière fois ».

Je tordis la lame avec dégout entre mon pouce et mon index jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise en deux et fis de même pour l'autre avant de jeter rageusement les morceaux à la poubelle.

Puis je restai là un long moment pour me calmer, respirant aussi calmement que possible. J'avais réussi, j'avais dit non à ma pulsion destructrice… Une légère sensation de fierté vint se mêler au soulagement et au dégout qui m'enveloppaient encore. Je tournais une page.

Puis lentement je me relevai, essuyant mes joues humides d'un geste, puis passai un peu d'eau sur mon visage rougi avant de marcher vers le bureau où il travaillait toujours, mes pieds nus se déplaçant sans un bruit sur le parquet. Le silence m'accueillit, il ne tournait pas, surement plongé dans un montage, ses lunettes noires qui encadraient ses magnifiques yeux bleus lui donnant un air sérieux.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, je vins m'assoir sur ses genoux, blottissant ma tête dans son cou. Il me regarda, un peu inquiet de distinguer encore des larmes dans mon regard et me serra contre lui.

\- Chou… il faut qu'on parle…

La discussion allait être éprouvante, mais je devais lui expliquer ce qui venait d'arriver dans la salle de bain, il fallait que je lui en parle, que ça ne se reproduise plus, et aussi, je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais être fort, qu'avec lui, je désirais vraiment guérir.

* * *

 **Voila, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu :) Je sais pas trop ce que vous en avez pensé, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire vers le milieu, j'avais franchement l'impression d'écrire quelque chose vide de sentiments, c'était très frustrant comme sentiment :/ Bisous à vous :D**

 **Helduath**


End file.
